From the First Time We Met
by NPCno.928
Summary: What if, even when Natsume doesn't remember, Natori had met Natsume before in the past? Now, wouldn't take just change their relationship by a whole lot?


**My second story (which will probably lead to my second failure -.-lll) I am happy (and sad) to say that I was off of fanfiction wayyyy tooooo long (four months?). So I am trying to get back ^.^ **

**Disclaimer- By god, if I were the maker of this wonderful manga...wow...its unimaginable.**

**To sum it up, everybody, this story is of Natori Shuuichi's Point of View**

* * *

To everyone, there are three types of people. There are the ones worse than you, ones better than you, and ones the same as you. Most, if not all, people pity the people of lower status and worship and idolize the people of greater status. We all only feel comfortable around people who reminds us of ourself, be it good or bad. They tell us that there are others who are struggling like us, they fill us with hope that eventually we will get better and rise.

But sometimes we miscalculate. We would observe someone and come to the conclusion that he or she is on the same boat as us, without actually fully understanding them. When we do this, we would get hurt, or we would accidentally hurt the other person. The moment we intertwine fates with that person, we would, already feel as if something is wrong, instinctively. But we would ignore that feeling and think to ourselves "what could possibly go wrong?"

I never had any friends, never. Isn't it funny? How someone and famous as me never had any friends in his whole entire life? There is one major difference between most of the human residents upon this world and me. And that one difference was able to keep them away from me for years. In total, there was one person who was able to break the walls in between. The surprising thing was, even though he was similar upon what was different of everyone else, he was different in almost all the other aspects. That was why even after he broke the wall, he was not able to see everything behind it.

I used to think he was almost exactly like me. It was the first time I have ever misconstrued someone. It was just... he was just... too similar on the outside.

* * *

The first time I've seen him was nine years ago, when I was fourteen and he was six. I doubt he even remembers then. I hated youkais. They made my life miserable as it is. So I vowed to make their lives just as agonizing as mine, if not worse. So I was surprised when I saw him casually talking to one of them. It was a female. Her stature and looks were that of a human's but it was obvious to me that she wasn't. You see, I couldn't see youkais very well. My father, the past leader of the Natori clan, was able to perceive them without any problems but he fell in love with a normal human. Although the curse to see the youkais were the dominant genes, my sight was affected and was not as good as the other exorcists. At that time nine years ago, it was an advantage for me. Because of my not-really-good sight, I was able to separate them from the real humans. But after years went by, it started to gradually fade more and more away so I started to wear glasses during my job as an exorcist.

I met him near Shiromachi. I have learned about him when he first settled here. Everyone was saying how he was a bad child. They would tell each other about him. How he would always tell lies. How he would say something is there even though there is actually nothing. How he was such a pain that even his relatives didn't want him and would pass him around to others to get rid of him. They didn't know even when he was right in front of them. Although he gave them so much hints without even trying, they didn't understand him. Sometimes, I will see him in the morning while walking to school. He would be staring through a restaurant window, almost drooling, at the various types of noodles in display. And although he did this almost all the time, he never asked anyone to buy it for him. I had once asked him myself one saturday evening. I was taking a stroll around in the forrest nearby. It was getting pretty chilly so I decided to go home. On the way, I saw him again. He was, as usual, staring through the window looking at all the different assortments.

I had asked him whether or not he liked the noodles at that restaurant. Without even looking at me, he rapidly nodded his head and told me, "I do, but I never ate it before."

I was not surprised. I had eaten at that place many times before. Despite the looks and smell, it isn't very delicious. But I didn't tell him that. I simply nodded my head even though he didn't see it and asked, "Then do you want to eat some with me?"

That question had taken up his interest away from the window. He turned his head to face me. I almost laughed. His eyes were wide as saucers and he was almost drooling. Then, his voice hushed, he said, "Seriously? Will you?"

I started laughing. He was hilarious. His awestruck face, his small voice, it was too much, just too much. He was still looking at me, though now, a little confused. His eyes went crossed as he tried to look at his own face, probably wondering why I was laughing and whether or not it was because there was something on his face. That made me laugh even harder and I had to hold my stomach. At this point, he started blushing and quickly hid his face behind his hands and whispered, "Is there something on my face?"

"No, no, there isn't."

"Then why are you laughing?" He peeked through his finger at me.

"No reasons, no reasons. Come on, I'll get you something to eat from the restaurant."

* * *

**I may (or may not) make this into a shounen-ai fanfic between Natori and Natsume. Maybe...I'll consider it. Just maybe...**

**Ah right, I may be asking my friend to clean up, or edit this story for me, lets call him/her CPU so if my writing style changes a little, remember that it might not be me.**

**NPC and CPU forever~**


End file.
